Uthgerd the Unbroken
is a Nord warrior in Whiterun inside The Bannered Mare. Her house is located in Whiterun across from Carlotta Valentia's house. Background In the past, Uthgerd attempted to join The Companions but accidentally killed the boy she was set against. Thus, she was not accepted into the Companions and bears a grudge against them which the Dragonborn can ask about. Interactions She challenges the player to a brawl with a wager of 100 . If the Dragonborn wins, Uthgerd pays the money wagered and becomes a potential Follower. The brawl itself is fairly easy regardless of character class and can be completed successfully at lower levels to earn the bonus money. If having trouble, one can run to regain health or use a healing spell despite what she says. If additional assistance is needed, it might be worth while to head down to Riften and clear out the bandits in the Ratway, (which will be necessary to start the Thieves Guild quest anyway), as one of them, Gian the Fist, will drop the Gloves of the Pugilist, which add extra damage to unarmed attacks. Follower As a follower, Uthgerd is an extremely capable fighter wearing Heavy Armor and wielding Two-Handed weapons and bows. Her starting equipment includes a Steel Greatsword and a set of Steel Plate armor (with the exception of Steel Plate Helmet). She wears helmets given to her. Due to her heavy armor and two-handed great sword, she excels at close range melee combat. Uthgerd the Unbroken is a potential recruit for The Blades. She is a loyal follower, but only to a point. She won't steal for the Dragonborn, and if the player murders an innocent, Uthgerd immediately attacks and will not relent until one or the other dies. Marriage If an Amulet of Mara is equipped, the Dragonborn can marry Uthgerd. She can be both a follower and a spouse simultaneously. When married, Uthgerd opens a General goods shop and gives her spouse a 100 share of the profits each day. The 100 income generated through her shop accumulates daily, even if the Dragonborn does not visit her every day. To get the gold, ask her about the profit from the shop. The Dragonborn can also buy things from, and sell things to, Uthgerd, but if she is also acting as a follower, she instead tries to sell the items traded with her back to the player and does not offer her original wares. Buying her Steel Plate Armor from her seems to be the only way to remove it from her inventory, which is useful if the armor she has equipped has been upgraded, as it is heavy and appears to count towards her encumbrance. It costs approximately 2,000 to do so. After the wedding ceremony, if she goes back to wearing her Steel Plate despite having upgraded armor given to her prior to the wedding, wait a day or so and she will begin wearing the better armor, and the Steel Plate Armor can be purchased from her. After marriage, the Steel Boots and Gauntlets can be pickpocketed from her, but not the Armor, which shows 0% chance of success despite a skill of 100. Steward Uthgerd can become a steward for one of the player's newly constructed homes if the Hearthfire DLC has been downloaded. Death If Uthgerd dies, the Dragonborn receives an inheritance of 100-400 , minus the Jarl's tax of 30 . Her coffin will appear in Whiterun's Hall of the Dead. One exception to not receive a gold inheritance is to kill her on the sacrificial stone, which is located at Boethiah's Shrine. Stats Uthgerd the Unbroken's primary skills are One-Handed and Heavy Armor. Her secondary skills are Block and Archery. Her tertiary skill is Two-Handed. Although Uthgerd starts out with a two-handed steel greatsword, her skill with two-handed weapons is only fair; instead, she is most skilled with one-handed weapons. She fights best using either a one-handed weapon/shield combo, or dual-wielding one-handed weapons combined with strong Heavy Armor to make up for the lack of a shield. Her skill with a bow is decent, allowing her to perform fairly well at long range combat, (especially if equipped with higher-grade arrows), even though it isn't her primary strength. Bugs See also *Uthgerd's House Appearances * Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters